The first time
by Frehior
Summary: The first time they met, it was not a smooth exchange. Even if Grimmjow had tried to not come off as rude, he couldn't help retaliating at the facts presented to him. It was a wound to his pride, and that was unforgivable. / 'Family' as in, a mocking way, haha.


**Ulquiorra Cifer & Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.**

 _I do not own any of the character, nor Bleach. They belong to Kubo._

 _ **Summary:**_ The first time they met, it was not a smooth exchange. Even if Grimmjow had tried to not come off as rude, he couldn't help retaliating at the facts presented to him. It was a wound to his pride, and that was unforgivable.

* * *

 **THE FIRST TIME...**

The first time he saw him… Grimmjow felt enticed by such looks. The stark contrast of his dark hair against such fair skin was fascinating. Those green eyes seemed to drawn you in, like they forced you to look at them. He couldn't explain it, but he felt a certain pull against the Arrancar. It was no sentimental bullshit, or any emotion he could classify as such. It was just… something more primal. Something that beckoned him to get near the unique looking Arrancar.

The day Grimmjow Jaegerjaques met Ulquiorra Cifer, was the day Grimmjow had made it into his own personal mission to become stronger.

The day Ulquiorra Cifer turned up into their lives, following behind Aizen's step, Grimmjow was captivated by the Arrancar. Many factors piled up. Many things could have been the reason why nowadays he just couldn't stand the Cuarta Espada. He had appeared out of nowhere, the Cuarta. Aizen had gone out and came back with a new pet. A new toy to manipulate to his will. Grimmjow would be lying if he said he didn't feel the slightest of pity of the poor soul that so diligently followed every step the Shinigami took.

The day he had bumped with Aizen and the new Arrancar, Grimmjow wasn't looking for a fight. He was bored as hell, but he wasn't searching to cause any disruption in Las Noches.

The first time their eyes met, Grimmjow could tell. The pure loyalty to Aizen. And was later confirmed by the new pet's behavior. The first time they spoke, it was coarse. It was far from the actual exchanges he had with the Cuarta. Around the time they first met, Grimmjow had no reason to hate the Cuarta's guts. He didn't even know the Arrancar had some.

When Aizen had introduced them, that day, Grimmjow had tried to start on relatively smooth terms. Putting aside the way he ran his eyes over the new-comer and the muttered ' _the fuck is this?_ ', Grimmjow could say he had not been rude.

But then, of course, the little shit Ulquiorra was then, had to ruin his attempts of peaceful interactions.

" _'The fuck is this..._?" He muttered, looking at the new-comer.

"Ah, Grimmjow." Aizen spoke, turning his brown eyes to his Sexta Espada. "This is Ulquiorra Cifer, it's new to our _family_."

Grimmjow's nose scrunched up at the word. Aizen had taken some sort of attatchment to the word. He called them a _family_ , but he did so in a mocking way. No family would hate each other's gut. No family would be ready to kill that of his kind just to dispose of a bothersome presence. Well, perhaps a family would do so. The closest he had to one was his Fracción, but even so, he'd never use such word to describe them.

"He a Espada or...?" And his eyebrow rose slightly, his blue eyes looking up and down at the dark-haired Arrancar.

"Yes, he is. He's our new _Cuatro_ , Ulquiorra Cifer."

"Cuatro?!" Grimmjow roared, anger boiling inside him for a brief moment. This new shit was a higher number than him? Such bullshit! "You're telling me his power is even greater than Nnoitra's?"

Aizen nodded in confirmation, and smiled at the Sexta. "I hope this pose no problem to you... Sexta?"

Grimmjow wanted to punch the Shinigami. He had purposely stated whose power came first. He had done so to humillate him, to step over his pride and ego. Aizen knew how much Grimmjow desired to step higher between the Números, and how hard he struggled to be content with his position. For Aizen to call him by this position out loud, in front of the new Espada no less, was clearly a sign of derision.

"Tch. No. As if I could care for the new garbage that comes in."

Aizen laughed softly at that, and said, "My, is that way to speak to family, Grimmjow?"

"Aizen-sama," spoke finally the new Cuarta, and Grimmjow's gaze was drawn to him, to the dull and emotionless tone, "Its of no offense to me. I couldn't care of such trash's words."

And then, with those first spoken words, Grimmjow could already feel the growing dislike of the Cuarta. But he remained calm. It wasn't like he was rarely spoken to with such disdain. Barragan and Nnoitra did so frequently, and whenever he felt like an arrogant bastard, Szayelaporro did too.

"Good to see my words don't faze you, pale freak."

The green eyes of the new Arrancar stared right at Grimmjow's blues. "No problem, trash. As long you don't stand in my way, I won't attempt to dispose of you."

"What in the fuck, ya shit? You think I'll let you speak to me like that and—"

"Grimmjow, please." Aizen cut in, and Grimmjow could angrily see the amusement in the Shinigami's eyes and voice. "It's not my duty to do so..." he turned to face Ulquiorra, "but I apologize on behalf of Jaegerjaques's behavior. He does tend to get a bit _destru_ c _tive_ , after all."

He sensed Aizen's faint anger, and he knew it had something to do about his behavior, and the last words Aizen had spoken. "Mm... yeah, whatever, I apologize... Ulquiorra."

The first time he had spoken his name, Grimmjow felt the urgent need to defile that name, to make the name a common thing to roll out of his lips, and he felt like he needed to clash swords against the new Espada, try his prowess and make sure he was fit for the Fourth place. He wanted to spit bitter words at him, and more than anything, he wanted the Cuarto to recognize of what Grimmjow was capable of. Surely he would not be deemed _trash_ once he showed Ulquiorra his true power.

"That's more like it… now, if you'd allow us, Grimmjow. We have matters to attend."

Grimmjow's chin was pushed upwards, and he turned on the spot, returning from the hallway he had come with a muttered goodbye.

The first conversation they had had, served to cement his new resolve— He'd train, and he'd kill. He'd do whatever necessary to overcome Ulquiorra's power. He'd make it his personal goal to become stronger, and take Ulquiorra's place. But he wouldn't settle for just waiting for the _Cuarta_ to die in a mission and claim his position. No, he'd wrench the tittle out of Ulquiorra with his own two hands. He'd make it so the new Espada could see how strong Grimmjow was, and make that asshole of Aizen regret not picking _him_ to occupy the higher position. Ulquiorra would undoubtedly bite the dust, and Grimmjow would teach him who the real trash was!

* * *

 **.**

It's brief, it's quick and just as quickly as Ulquiorra came, he left with Aizen ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Oh well, guess Grimmjow will later be kicking his ass when Aizen isn't around, or he'll try to, anyway.


End file.
